Give It A Try?
by reginassthief
Summary: Based on a prompt I found on Tumblr: ""You invited me to your brother's/sister's wedding as a plus one bc we're hella best friends but we end up making out at the afterparty and now everyone thinks we're fucking so uh,, u wanna go out for a drink sometime? try this whole couple thing out?" AU."


"You invited me to your brother's/sister's wedding as a plus one bc we're hella best friends but we end up making out at the afterparty and now everyone thinks we're fucking so uh,, u wanna go out for a drink sometime? try this whole couple thing out?" AU.

She wonders how many times you can kiss a person in an hour.

It was a mistake really, one brought one by a little too much alcohol, a little too much "harmless" flirtatious banter.

She hadn't meant to do it.

Or maybe she did. He was in the middle of telling her a story about when Vanessa when three years old and she shit in the swimming pool. Or something like that. Regina had stopped listening, her eyes wandering to his lips, her drunk brain wondering why they started looking so kissable.

And that's when she'd done it.

Learned and pressed her lips to his. It was only meant to be a peck, quick, one that had them both wondering if it had really happened, but Robin had deepened it. Bringing a hand to the back of her head and keeping her lips glued to his, his tongue tracing the seam of them.

Everything fizzled away, the people around them, the room Anna had rented out for her daughter's wedding. All that mattered was Robin's lips on hers, his tongue dancing with hers, finally giving into the thing she'd wanted to give in for a long time.

When they parted, everyone was staring at them and Robin had laughed, a boyish giggle, like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. Regina had turned a pinkish shade however, even in her drunken state she could still feel embarrassment.

Somewhere behind the crowd, someone let out a _Finally!_ making Regina even more red and when they'd finally got over the ordeal, it had been Ruby running over to them, grabbing an empty chair and shifting towards Regina.

"I knew you two were fucking," she says, leaning forward, dying for gossip.

Regina glances at Robin, finds the same worried and bemused look upon his face, too.

"W-we haven't-"

Ruby had only winked at her, however.

"Don't worry," she says, sitting back up. "Everyone knew anyway." She leaves them then heading back to where Vanessa was sitting.

Regina turns back to Robin, a shocked look upon his face but he can only fail at fighting back a smirk.

"They-"

Robin shrugs, picking up his drink and leaning back against his chair.

"Who cares," he says, taking a sip as Regina frowns at him. "We've kissed, it's out in the open. Besides, I've been waiting for that to happen for some time."

She softens her expression, becoming nervous and unsure, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. "Really?" she asks, she always thought her feelings were one-sided. Sure, there was the flirting but that was nothing. Or at least Regina thought it was nothing.

"Yeah." He places his drink down, shifting closer so his mouth is right by her ear. "Why don't we go make the tales true?"

Her eyes widen as her breath becomes heavier, the words doing things to her as she looks back over to where Vanessa's sitting.

"What about your sister? Don't we need to stay?"

"I don't think anyone will miss us here."

And he's right, they're all lost in their own conversations now, probably about them. Nobody will notice their absence (they will, they asbolutely will, they'll also know what they're up to when they see they're both gone but if the rumours are true, they already thought that anyway, why should it matter?) So Regina nods, taking Robin's hand as he guides her out of the hall.

They don't exactly make it to either's hotel room. Instead, they find themselves in an alcove, away from prying eyes and rumours, having one hell of a make-out session. "Making up for lost time" Robin had call it as he dragged her into the corner, pushing her up against the wall. Regina could only hum her agreement into the kiss he'd pressed to her lips.

"I meant what I said before," Robin says after breaking the kiss. "I have been waiting a long time for this."

"Me, too." Regina admits, shyly, because she has, she really, really has.

He begins to kiss her neck, prompting Regina to shut her eyes as offer an involuntarily moan when he sucks a sensitive part.

"Want to- _oh_ -give this couple thing a try then?"

She doesn't know why she asks, maybe she wants to be sure. Wants to make sure that this is for real, and is happening, and not just going to be a drunken regret in the morning (hell, it might even still be that)

"Yeah." Robin huffs out, making his way lower and lower. "Saturday?"

"Sure." she agrees, not really caring which day he chooses. Right now she just wants him to satisfy that ache down there. She grabs at him, pulling him back up so he's back to being level with her. Leaning forward (and onto her tip toes even in heels) she whispers into his ear. "But right now, I just want you to fuck me in every way possible."

He pushes himself off her then, reaching for her hand and pulling her away from the wall. She giggles as they all but run (and try not to stumble and fall) back up to the hotel rooms.

They'll fuck each other, just this night, then Saturday they'll begin their relation the normal, conventional way.


End file.
